William Hickey
William Hickey (1927 - 1997) Film Deaths: *''Wise Blood (1979)'' [Preacher]: Run over with a car by Brad Dourif. *''A Stranger Is Watching '' (1982) [Max]: Beaten to death with a flashlight by Rip Torn in a subway tunnel. *''Puppet Master (1989)'' [Andre Toulon]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth in a hotel room. (The character was brought back by supernatural forces in the sequels, though different actors took over the role.) *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Drogan]: Dies of a heart attack from fright after the undead cat bursts out of David Johansen's body, splattering blood all over William, who is then clawed repeatedly as he reaches for his heart medication, only to have it knocked from his hand (his body is later seen as said cat sits on his lap). *''The Maddening'' (1995) [Daddy]: Killed by his son (Burt Reynolds), he appears as a ghost or hallucination throughout the movie. (Thanks to Ryan) *''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) [Rudolph Smuntz]: Dies of old age/natural causes; his body is shown afterwards during his funeral when the coffin falls out of the hearse and eventually winds up going into the sewer. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths: *''The Equalizer: Counterfire (1986)'' [Tom Clark]: Stabbed in the stomach (off-screen) by Vincent D'Onofrio, in order to frame Edward Woodward; he dies after collapsing in front of Edward. *''L.A. Law: Hello and Goodbye (1993)'' [Tommy Mullaney, Sr.]: Dies of a cardiac arrest (off-screen) after forcing his son John Spencer to drink with his father to toast his baby and celebrate. They're both having a fight. When Tommy Jr. got back at the hospital, he walked and find out that his father is gone. And he is no where to be seen at his hospital bed. Dr. John Michael Horowitz got some bad news, the hospital staff tried to call Tommy Jr. as soon as Tommy Sr. went into arrest. Dr. Horowitz need Tommy to come downstairs and sign his paperwork. Tommy will be out later. Tommy Mullaney sits down for a minute and maintains a vigil by his late father Tommy Sr.'s hospital bed. * The Outer Limits: White Light Fever (1995) [Harlan Hawkes]: Dies of heart failure when he finds that his surgeon (Bruce Davison) had not given him the transplant because the other compatible recipient nineteen year old Michelle Beaudoin had died because he wouldn't give up the heart. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1927 Births Category:1997 Deaths Category:Emphysema victims Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Korean War veteran Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by cardiac arrest Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in John Huston Movies Category:Bronchitis victims Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:L.A. Law cast members